naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Korra
'''Korra '''is the current incarnation of the Avatar and is the immediate successor of Avatar Aang. Born in the Southern Water Tribe, where she mastered waterbending, earthbending, and firebending, she later relocated to Republic City to attain a similar proficiency with airbending under the tutelage and guidance of Tenzin. She is also a core member of Team Avatar and is a fully realized Avatar after mastering energybending, though she lost the ability to connect with her past Avatar lives. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Korra is a tan-skinned, muscular-built woman with bright-blue eyes and dark brown, shoulder-length hair with her bangs framing on her left face. Korra wears a light-blue sleeveless kimono-like tunic with a high collar and white trim lining, along with dark blue pants and a thigh-length, brown open-sided skirt for leg movement with a furry, white outline, along with a blue obi sash with a silver metal buckle, a pair of elbow-length fingerless, dark blue gloves with light blue lining in between, and a pair of brown, leather snow boots with dark brown highlights. Personality History Powers and Abilities Bending Abilities *Waterbending Master - Korra's waterbending abilities manifested at a young age, before she had even been recognized as the Avatar by the Order of the White Lotus. Subsequently trained formally in the art for over a decade by Katara, arguably the greatest waterbending master alive, Korra has demonstrated a high level of skill in this art in addition to its various techniques. She is capable of creating large walls of ice and powerful water whips. She can also launch herself high into the air and maintain the height on a gigantic waterspout easily, fight off several aerial attacks with various water attacks, and propel herself plus another person through the water at high-speeds to avoid attacks. She used her waterbending abilities to procure herself a spot on the Fire Ferrets pro-bending team, referring to herself as a "top-notch waterbender". While she was taught Northern and Southern style waterbending, which both employ fluid motions, Korra has quickly adapted to Republic City's more aggressive, straightforward waterbending style. Korra is also able to draw a sufficient supply of water from the air for her bending. Korra also has sufficient knowledge of bloodbending to fully understand the nature of its application, despite having. **Expert Healer *Earthbending Master - Korra's earthbending abilities also manifested at an early age. Spending many years of intense training, Korra has gained great mastery in this art. While regularly using traditional earthbending tactics in combat, she quickly learned the basics of pro-style earthbending from Bolin, able to attack more akin to a firebender with light footwork and quick jabs. Her prowess is great enough to easily take control of earth targets levitated by other earthbenders. She has demonstrated her adept skill and ability in earthbending on several occasions, notably launching a member of the Triple Threat Triad several stories into the air. Korra's earthbending is also able to affect a considerable radius, upturning and demolishing everything in the area. As seen when pairing with Bolin, Korra is able to effectively synchronize her earthbending with another person to increase the versatility and control of her target. **Metalbending Expert *Firebending Master - As with earth and water, fire too manifested at a young age, and it became the element Korra most prominently utilizes. Due to the fact that she relies on offensive maneuvers when under pressure, Korra uses fire more than any other element. Her firebending training was finished when she passed the test impressively at the age of seventeen, having learned various advanced techniques such as the breath of fire. Against other firebenders, she can easily deflect and disperse the enemies' attack. Her control is so fine, she is able to produce a small yet intense flame at her fingers that she can maintain to melt through metal chains. She can likewise produce daggers in each hand for close-range combat. She can propel herself through the air with firebending in short bursts, and use these bursts to run along a wall. Contrary to the usual difficulty an Avatar has with learning the opposite of his/her native element, firebending has become second nature to her. Korra tends to utilize firebending before any other element when provoked, frustrated, or attempting to assert dominance, such as when she falls back on firebending a newspaper cut out of Lin after failing to do so with airbending. Tenzin attributed this unusual combination to her innate personality being quite fit for the art thanks to her natural assertiveness and fiery spirit. *Airbending Master - Unlike the prior three elements, airbending did not come easily to Korra. Tenzin explained that it was due to its innate nature of being the most opposite to her personality. While initially having difficulty with airbending's fighting style and battle tactics, during her first pro-bending match, she was able to employ basic airbending movements to dodge the opposing team's assault and ultimately tire them out to win the match for her team. As her training has progressed, her understanding of its moveset greatly improved, and she was able to quickly and gracefully progress through the gates and ultimately learned all of its physical maneuvers; she later applied these tactics against the Lieutenant, effectively dodging all his attacks. After Amon severed Korra's connection to her first three elements and was about to take Mako's firebending, Korra's emotional build up allowed her to fully connect with her spiritual side to utilize airbending. Despite only knowing the theory and practice of its forms, Korra has shown considerable skill and power in airbending: being able to create air blasts from punching and kicking movements, which were strong enough to send Amon flying several yards through a window. Although she has shown great power in her offensive use of airbending, her style of airbending varies dramatically from other airbenders, employing straightforward offensive movements similar to firebending while lacking the more characteristic circular and spiraling movements. Six months after the Anti-bending Revolution, she has nearly mastered the art, employing traditional maneuvers, such as gliding, and is able to proficiently use several advanced skills, such as the air scooter. After learning from Jinora, Korra became able to separate her spirit in astral form and travel to the Spirit World through meditation. Ultimately, air has become Korra's second most used element and she is confident enough in her prowess to at least teach the basics to other airbenders. *Energybending Master Natural Abilities *Physical Prowess **Expert Martial Artist **Expert Acrobat **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Durability *Keen Intellect *Public Speaker *Spiritual Awareness Avatar Powers *Avatar State *Spiritual Meditation *Spiritual Energy Sensing Equipment *Glider Staff Relationships Family *Tonraq (Father) *Senna (Mother) *Unalaq (Parernal Uncle, deceased) *Densa and Eska (Paternal Cousins) Friends/Allies *Naga (Pet Polar Bear Dog and best friend) *Mako (Best friend and ex-boyfriend) *Bolin (Best friend) *Pabu *Asami Sato (Best friend and teammate, also girlfriend) *Ken (Close friend) *The Air Nation **Tenzin (Airbending Mentor and Close friend) **Jinora (Spiritual mentor and Close friend) **Ikki **Meelo **Bumi **Kai (Close friend and friendly rival) **Opal **Air Acolytes ***Pema ***Rohan *Lin Beifong (Close friend) *President Raiko *United Forces **General Iroh *The Metal Clan **Suyin Beifong (Metalbending mentor) **Bataar Sr. **Wing and Wei **Huan *Toph Beifong *Southern Water Tribe **Kya **Katara *Varrick Global Industires **Varrick **Zhu Li Moon *Order of the White Lotus *Prince Wu *Fire Nation **Lord Zuko **Bhanti Tribe *Iroh *Raava *Past Avatars **Avatar Wan **Avatar Aang *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Sonic the Hedgehog Rivals *Tanho (Pro-Bending Rival) *Kai (Friendly rival) Enemies *The Red Lotus **Zaheer (Arch-enemy) Theme Songs * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Human Category:Avatar Category:Pro-Bending Category:Water Tribe Category:Fire Ferrets Category:Team Avatar Category:Team Korra Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters